Why do I have to live without you?
by anokas2757
Summary: Life is not always how we want. Usagi and Mamoru are discovering that and still can not understand the reason to stay away. First season. Single chapter.


Hello all!

For a long time since I wrote any fanfic sailor moon. The misses were already so many!

I'm a little out of practice, so I wrote something small. Hope you enjoy and leave comments.

Kisses to all.

* * *

Why do I have to live without you?

**Usagi POV**

I'm thinking of him. Again.

It's not something that pleases me, not something I want, but it becomes increasingly difficult not to think of him. Her blue eyes, his black hair, his amazing body, her kindness ... for others, his bad temper ... for me. I cannot understand; no matter how hard I try we are always fighting. I was so fond of showing you how much I care, how much I like him, but I can't. I can't take the risk of being humiliated by him.

The other day I almost believed we could be friends. I had gone to lunch at our usual meeting place, the Arcade where our mutual friend works, but that day I found myself sad because a friend of mine had serious problems at home I wanted to help her, but did not know how to do. Seeing me in that melancholy state, he came to me and sat on my desk. I could not believe what was happening with those beautiful eyes looked at me, full of concern. When he asked me what happened I almost said, almost betraying the trust of my friend, but our friend Motoki arrived and asked what was going on and he had to ruin it, had to send a custom joke " Oh, nothing happens! Surely that Meatball Head had one more failing test and is crying because her mother will not give him dinner tonight. " What I preach to you a punch in the face, rub the truth in the face, undo that stupid smile and show you that I'm not a girl so futile. I, the warrior who fights for love and justice, Sailor Moon, I'm not a silly girl who only cares about clothes and makeup. Yes I'm a girl, but a girl who fights daily so others can follow their lives; I am someone who cares about others ... even about him. How I wanted him to understand it, for him to saw beyond the character that I show everyone else. Want him to see my true self. But I know this is completely impossible, I cannot let that to happen, as much as I wish, I have to stay strong, to show everyone that I'm a clumsy girl and to be the show for everyone else ... done! I confess I'm really clumsy, but that's the issue. What matters is that he is an arrogant jerk who thinks is better of anyone else. But wait, I think I have not introduced him yet. He is the Lord, "Look-For-Me-I-Am-Really-Good" Mamoru Chiba, everything he does is right, he never cheats, he is the perfect boy for all ... except for me.

And maybe that's the reason it is so special to me. After all it is not every day that Tsukino Usagi is completely humiliated by an abnormal with superiority manners. All people loves me, all but him ... unless the person I most want to worship me. Life is ironic sometimes and my last hope is that the fate turns somehow, show us the right way, that somehow we are half of one another.

**Mamoru POV**

I'm thinking about her. Again.

I do not understand, I cannot understand why, I cannot control it. I love her, I want her on my side, I want her to see who I really am. But the princess ... who is she? Why she doesn't free me of those terrible dreams? Don't want to see it, I mean, I want to but my true desire is to know the truth, know my past that can finally live in peace with her. With my Usako.

Usako! I have to smile. If she dreamed the ridiculous name I call her privately, my little bunny would turn red with rage, would say in her sweet voice, "My name is Usagi, you don't know how to spell it? Grow up, Mamoru." She is so funny when he's angry, I confess that I often mess with her just to see her angry. She is a child, so young with their fourteen, but looks so adult, so responsible. She thinks I do not see, that I can't see when she's trying to hide their maturity. She is so funny. Maybe it's your personality or the way she cares about others ... but the truth is that I, Mamoru Chiba, who always walked away from everyone, I'm in love with that girl and I can't get of my head. I think I'll love you forever, even if fate take her away from me, even if it appears the mysterious princess, even those evil demons will able to invade our planet, I will love her forever.

I wish I could show you how much I love her, want her to see I'm not the arrogant jerk she thinks I am, but my life is already so complicated. I do not want to bring her into a world as cruel in which I live, I want her to remain innocent, I want her to continue to see the world colored in pink were in the greater concern are the problems of her friends life. I hope I can do it for her, even away from me, even continuing to humiliate her, I hope she will one day forgive me, understand me and who knows if that the same fate that takes her apart from me every day, would make for us to be together one day . I'll have faith and hope in the midst of so much evil, something or someone comes and brings with it light and release all that we will be happy to order ...

Usagi, wait for me!


End file.
